La huida del amante
by Misty1992
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te despertases y te enterases que la persona que más quieres, tu amante, ya no está?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era una noche fría y cerrada, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los primeros copos de nieve que, anunciaban el invierno comenzaban a caer. Todo el mundo dormía en la ciudad de magnolia, incluso las luces se comenzaban a apagarse y a su compás le acompañaban unos pasos que retumbaban por las calles por las que pasaba, unos pasos de una persona con demasiado peso, los pasos de un hombre envuelto en una capa que lo protegía del frío y la nieve, un hombre, que se alejaba de la ciudad al amparo de la oscura noche.

Al día siguiente en la enfermería del gremio ,un mujer de estatura baja y pelo azulado comenzaba a despertarse .Poco a poco la maga recuperaba la conciencia, poco a poco iba reconociendo el lugar y poco a poco se daba cuenta de que su pequeño cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía cada vez más.

A su lado sus dos inseparables compañeros velaban por ella .Poco a poco en sus rostros, aun magullados, se iba dibujando una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su amiga por fin despertaba.

-¡Levyyyyyyy!- Chillaron los dos chicos a la vez mientras se abrazaban con alegría

La chica se encontraba desorientada, pero la presencia de aquellos dos hombres le tranquilizaba. En ese momento Jet salto como un resorte y utilizando su magia de velocidad dejo la estancia.

Segundos más tarde Jet apareció son Wendy entre los brazos.

- Buenos días Levy ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto la pequeña maga mientras le aplicaba magia sanadora para aliviar el dolorido cuerpo de la joven.

- Algo dolorida pero bien, gracias.

- Me alegro de que estés despierta has pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente nos tenías preocupados.

Al acabar la sesión de curación, una oscuridad se posó en los ojos de la joven caza dragones, Levy se percató de ese detalle , por lo que decidió preguntar:

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Wendy?

La niña dudo unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar.

- No quiero decir nada que haga que te empeores , pero tampoco quiero preocuparte.

- Wendy ¿tengo algo malo? ¿es peor de lo que parece?- el tono de su voz era más angustiado con cada palabra que decía.

Lo único que la pequeña pudo hacer es negar con la cabeza.

- dime algo, por favor, me estas asustando.

- No sé si debería contártelo. No tienes de que preocuparte no es de tu estado, es verdad que tienes alguna que otra herida fea pero ya estas fuera de peligro.

Levy suspiro aliviando su corazón, pero aún estaba intranquila, algo le ocultaba la chica. Al final reunió valor para seguir preguntando, ignorando la angustia de su corazón

- ¿Entonces qué es?- pregunto con un pequeño hilo de voz

La pequeña caza dragones se encontraba sumida en una batalla interna, sabía muy bien que no podía decírselo, pero también sabía que no era justo que ella no lo supiera y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a decir:

- Esta mañana Lily ha venido al gremio diciendo que Gajeel se había ido y solamente dejo esto para ti, al parecer el maestro estaba enterado de sus planes.

La chica extendió la mano en la que tenía la carta en dirección a Levy, la cual prácticamente se la arranco de las manos impaciente. Temblorosa empezó a abrir el sobre y saco aquella hoja y empezó a leer, no entendía nada, no sabía lo que pasaba…

Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a levantarse tan rápido como pudo, arrojando aquel papel por los suelos. En el instante en el que puso un pie en el suelo se mareo y casi se cae de bruces, por suerte los dos hombres que presenciaban la escena corrieron a socorrerla impidiendo que esta se cayera, mientras que Wendy chillaba:

- ¡Levy, por favor vuelve a la cama! Aun no esta recuperada llevas más de una semana inconsciente. ¿Dónde vas?.

- ¡Dejadme por favor! Tengo que detenerlo , no fue culpa suya , no puedo dejarlo marchar , si no lo detengo no volverá , dejarme, por favor- gritaba Levy con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tranquila Levy- decía Droy al ver a su amiga en aquel estado

- Acuéstate por favor- se quejaba Jet intentando meter a la muchacha en la cama mientras se retorcía

- No quiero, tengo que detenerle, soltadme, tengo que llegar a el –gritaba mientras se revolvía para poder escapar- soltadme, soltadme, sol…tad… me- fue todo lo que pudo llegar a decir antes de empezar a sentir los efectos del tranquilizante que Wendy había conseguido darle. Hasta que por fin la maga se quedó dormida.

Unos pisos más abajo los miembros del gremio tenían el corazón en un puño, no llegaban a comprender como el Shadow gear y Gajeel habían acabado en semejantes condiciones. Habían intentado sacarle información a Jet y a Droy, pero ellos no podían aportar mucho, Gajeel desde que habían vuelto no se había separado de la cama de Levy hasta la noche anterior, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, su rostro era más frío y duro que nunca. Solo se escuchaba el silencio en aquel gremio que normalmente estaba alborotado y lleno de energía. De todos ellos solo el maestro conocía los motivos que impulsaron a Gajeel a irse y al parecer Levy acababa de enterarse de la triste noticia, puesto que su grito se escuchaba en todo el edificio.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados, solo se escuchaban los gritos de la magas, todos se miraban entre sí, con impotencia pues no sabían cómo iban a consolar a la chica…y nuevamente el silencio volvió, aquel silencio sepulcral , aquel silencio que ya se esa haciendo familiar, pues llevaban días conviviendo con el.


	2. Chapter 2

En algún lugar, a muchos kilómetros de Magnolia, Gajeel caminaba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida, sin prestar atención al camino, sin mirar que dirección tomaba, solamente andaba sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos:

"Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que deje Fairy Tail, no sabía cuál era mi destino, solamente caminaba sin rumbo dejando que mis pies guiaran mis pasos, no sabía por cuantos pueblos y ciudades había pasado ya, mi único compañero era mi mente, la cual seguía enviándome imágenes de esa enana que se había colado en mi corazón ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que le hicieran daño?, ¿Cómo deje que pasara?, ¿Y ahora?, ¿Ella estará bien? Seguro, que bien le puede hacer una persona como yo, una persona que ni siquiera es capaz de cumplir su más importante misión, defender a la persona que más ama. Seguro que ella está mejor rodeada de todos los del gremio, ella estará más protegida. Espero que este bien, que se haya despertado y que esos dos paletos que siempre la acompañan como perritos falderos la protejan como es debido, porque si me entero de que a esa enana le pasa algo, los mato.

Pero se puede saber que estoy pensando, ya no tengo derecho sobre ella, para eso me despedí ,como deseo que comprenda que me marcho por ella, tengo que dejarla vivir, está mejor cuanto más lejos de mí se quede.

Desde el fondo de mi ser sabía que tenía que alejarme de ella, no podía volver a permitir que eso pasara otra vez, tenía que entrenar mucho para que ese incidente no volviera ocurrir, sabía perfectamente que eso fue mi error . No podría mirarla a la cara sabiendo perfectamente que yo tendría la culpa y aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada, en mi alma, en todo mi ser, yo sí lo sabía y yo mismo me culparía.

En mi cerebro aun seguía latente la conversación con el maestro Makarov. Hasta ese momento no me había separado del cuerpo inconsciente de Levy y mientras la veía dormir caía poco a poco en lo más profundo de mi propia oscuridad, ya no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí y por ende a Levy, por muchas protestas que oyera , por muchos llantos. Solamente tenía permiso para acercarse a ella Wendy y Poliuska que se encargaban de hacerles las curas a su cuerpo y la tenían aseada. Él me había llamado a su oficina para que le contase todo lo ocurrido, y así fue, le conté cada detalle que recordaba. Al final de nuestra charla, Makarov me dio permiso para dejar durante un tiempo el gremio, si esa era mi decisión, pues le había dicho infinidad de veces que fui débil, que fue mi error y culpa. Para ser sinceros no le hice ascos a la idea.

Ahora la oscuridad que hay en mi casi me ha consumido por completo, solo su recuerdo es la pequeña o más bien, la ínfima luz que se mantiene vivo."

El universo de Fairy Tail pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que despertó Levy y el ruido, animado y alborotador gremio volvió a la normalidad. Natsu y Grey se estaban peleando, como siempre, por alguna tontería, Erza disfrutaba como una niña de su pastel de fresas y acompañándola a su lado estaba Lucy, la cual no tenía ninguna gana de fiesta, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y una cara de preocupación que asustaba, se notaba a leguas que no había descansado en días.

Que mal estas Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?.

¿Eh?, sí, yo estoy bien, es Levy la que me preocupa.

¿Todavía llora?- preguntó Erza con sorpresa.

Sí… y es peor por las noches…, ya no sé qué decirle, ni como consolarla, simplemente me quedo a su lado…- las lágrimas brotaban de los marrones ojos de la rubia.

Es normal que se sienta así, acaba de perder el amor de su vida, acordaos cuando Lisaana desapareció.

Sí, tienes razón lloraste durante mucho tiempo, incluso tu poder mágico se vio afectado- dijo Erza con pesar, mientras se giraba hacia la rubia- ¿Quién está con ella ahora?

Nadie, se quedó dormida, estaba agotada de tanto llorar.

Se hizo un silencio entre las tres mujeres, Lucy miraba la madera de la barra, Erza jugueteaba con la fresa de su pastel, pues ya se le habían quitado las ganas de terminárselo.

¡Ya está bien!, esta situación tiene que terminar. ahora me toca a mí hablar con ella, no permitiré que vuelva a ver caras largas, otra vez no. Kinana cuida el gremio ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hils.

Mirajane llegó a la habitación de Levy y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, pero no estaba preparada para ver a esa joven que normalmente siempre tenía una sonrisa en su boca, tan destrozada, con lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero u leve rayo de luz iluminaba a la maltrecha mujer, la cual estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada la espalda en el cabecero y con las piernas encogidas rodeándolas con sus brazos, mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito.

¿Levy, puedo pasar?.

Un leve movimiento de la cabeza de la maga le indico a Mira que podía pasar, esta la miró con ternura y le empezó a decir:

Levy, no puedes seguir así…, tienes que aceptarlo, sé que es difícil, pero se puede conseguir…

pero no quiero… tenía que estar aquí a mi lado, ¿Por qué ha tenido que irse? sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez y lo volvería hacer, pero lo amo y daría mi vida por él una y mil vece…-sollozaba la chica derramando lágrimas.

Mira la miró con una mezcla de asombro, enfado y ternura, mientras su compañera se oscurecía entre sus pensamientos, se ahogaba en sus lágrimas, se consumía en la pena y no podía verla así ya era suficiente, no podía dejar que Levy se la llevara una depresión, ya que sabía perfectamente que pasaría si no intervenía.

¡Ya basta Levy!-gritó la chica- No puedo permitir que sigas así, te vas a levantar, te darás una ducha y te vendrás con migo al gremio, aunque te tenga que llevar a la fuerza saldrás de aquí.

No gracias Mira, prefiero estar aquí, me siento mejor si estoy aquí dentro, no quiero salir.

¿Te estas escuchando?, te estas consumiendo aquí dentro, él no está muerto, es verdad que no está a tu lado pero está vivo y en algún lugar de este mundo, no te das cuenta de que estás preocupando a las personas … y yo no voy a permitir que te consumas entre estas cuatro paredes a sí que nos vamos ¡YA!.

Levy no salía de su impresión, le estaban gritando y a la misma vez le decía las palabras con todo el cariño, Mira parecía una madre que estaba regañando a su pequeño. Un silencio se hizo en aquella habitación.

Creo que tienes razón debo dejar de llorar- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio.

El gremio quedó en silencio cuando ella habló.

Chicos, os tengo una sorpresa.

Detrás de la maga aprecio una pequeña figura diciendo:

Hola chicos, gracias por preocuparos por mí y por esperarme

¡Levyyyyyyyyyy! – gritaron todos abalanzándose sobre la chica.

Esto se merece una gran fiesta- gritó alguien

Sí- respondieron todos al unísono

Se armó una buena fiesta, todos bebían, reían, Mirajane cantaba alegres canciones en el escenario….

De pronto Natsu se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no veía a su compañera.

¡Hey! Hielitos, ¿Has visto a Lucy?

¿Lucy? emmm creo que estaba por allí- dijo señalando hacia un grupo de mesas- y deja de llamarme hielitos.

Ah, sí, ya la veo, voy a buscarla- dijo ignorando lo último que Grey había dicho.

Se aceró a la zona indicada, buscándola con la mirada. La encontró sentada en una mesa, recostada contra la pared, empezó a correr y cuando estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su amiga , se dio cuenta de que esta estaba dormida y en su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa, que al caza dragones le pareció la más hermosa del mundo.

El mundo de Fairy tail pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima.

Perdón si se me han colado algunas faltas.

Espero que aun así lo disfrutaseis.

Acepto comentarios, críticas, opiniones… lo que queráis.

Gracias a mis betas readers.

Hasta la semana que viene


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Natsu cogió a Lucy en brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la rubia.

-Que dulce sonrisa tiene, pero ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida aquí con tanto ruido? Sí que debía estar muy cansada y preocupada por Levy- pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del gremio.

Caminaba con extremo cuidado para que la maga celestial no se despertara. Iba tan concentrado en no tropezarse que no se percató que una figura femenina se había cruzado en su camino

-¿Natsu a dónde vas con Lucy?- pregunto Mirajane con una chispa picara en sus ojos

-Me la llevo a su casa, se ha quedado dormida, en verdad estaba agotada.

Mira observaba a los dos chicos y su mirada ardía la chispa pícara que se había encendido hacia un rato y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, sabía que esos dos estaban predestinados a estar juntos pero ellos aún no lo sabían. Natsu no se había dado cuenta de las expresiones que tenía su amiga en la cara, ya que solo tenía ojos para la rubia.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Eh?, sí, hasta mañana.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Lucy, y el la depositó en su cama con todo el cuidado del mundo.

-"Está muy guapa cuando duerme, en verdad parece un ángel y esa sonrisa tan dulce…, pero que puede saber que estoy pensando Lucy nada más que es mi compañera".

- Mmmmmm, Natsu -dijo la maga celestial en sueños.

-"¿Esta soñando conmigo? ¿Qué soñará?"- pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios- y ahora sonrió como un verdadero idiota ¿Qué me está pasando?

Natsu se sentó en el suelo y se quedó observando como su amiga dormía plácidamente y sus pensamientos se empezaron a agolpar en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó, le costó reconocer el lugar, pues no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su habitación. Se sentía incomoda así que se dio media vuelta cerrando los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encortó con la cara de su compañero muy cerca de la suya, pero no se asustó, ya que muchas veces él se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

-"¿Me habrá traído a casa desde el gremio?"- se preguntaba mientras observaba la cara de tranquilidad de Natsu.

Lucy no pudo evitarlo y se acercó al rostro del mago y le depositó un dulce beso en la frente, pero Natsu, aun dormido, le cogió la cabeza y se dirigió a los labios de la chica y la besó. Había sido un beso rápido, pero en él se podía notar un sabor especial un sabor a fuego y a ternura un beso que en el corazón de Lucy repasó el nombre de su amado, un nombre que ya tenía tatuado con fuego.

Esa misma mañana en el gremio una chica con pelo azul observaba el tablón de misiones, se fijó en una y arrancando el cartel corrió hacia la barra en la cual se encontraba la alvina.

-Mira cojo esta misión ¿Vale?

-Está bien, ¿vas con los chicos?

-No, esta vez quiero ir sola.

-Pero esta misión es algo difícil, para ir tu sola.

-No lo creo, además quiero superarme y de paso conocer mis limitaciones para así poder entrenarme adecuadamente -dijo la chica con una fría sonrisa- bueno me voy.

-Está bien – suspiró la maga.

-Nos vemos.

**El universo de Fairy Tail Pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima**

**Buenas Tardes, espero que os esté gustando.**

**Podéis dejar opiniones, sugerencias, críticas...**

**Que paséis una buena semana , xao**


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto terminó el beso, se volvió a recostar en la cama. Lucy salió del shock provocado por aquel beso en ese momento, su cerebro empezó a funcionar con mucha rapidez, hasta que se dio cuenta de la realidad:

- Natsu… eres… un… un… ¡IDIOTA!- gritó Lucy despertando de un susto a Natsu.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido tan temprano?

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?¿Qué pasa?- cada vez estaba más enfadada.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cabreada Lucy?- preguntó con algo de miedo mientras retrocedía acercándose a la pared.

- ¡Me has besado! ¿No te has enterado? ¿O es que estabas tan dormido que no te enteraste?

Natsu la miró con asombro, la cara de su amiga era todo un poema, era verdad que estaba cabreada y todo por un beso, un beso que ni siquiera se acordaba.

- ¿Te pones así por un beso?- le preguntó acercándose a ella

- No te acerque estoy muy cabreada, ¡te he dicho que no te acerques! Natsu que no te acerques o si no…- sus amenazas fueron calladas por otro beso.

Al principio Lucy se resistió, pero poco a poco dejó de forcejear y se entregó a ese dulce, tierno y apasionado beso. La necesidad de respirar hizo que los dos se separaran.

- Lucy perdóname, pero necesitaba comprobar algo

- ¿A sí?, no me digas, ¿y se puede saber qué es?- preguntó la chica a un algo mosqueada

- Después de que te trajera anoche me quedé pensando y me dí cuenta de algo muy importante…

- Espera, espera, ¿Tú? ¿Pensando?- preguntó con sorpresa, lo cual recibió una mirada de esas que matan- Vale, lo siento, continua.

- Me di cuenta de que, de que…

- ¿De qué?

- De que me enamoré de ti.

- De mí – Lucy le miraba incrédula.

- Sí de ti, no se desde cuándo, ni el porqué, pero te has colado aquí dentro- dijo el caza dragones señalando su pecho- y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Lucy no salía de su asombro, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que de un momento u otro se le saldría del pecho. Quería decir algo y de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, quería moverse, pero sus músculos no querían obedecer, nada en ella parecía funcionar. Nunca pensó que la realidad superaría la ficción, ninguna de las situaciones que tanto había leído en los libros se acercaba, ni tan siquiera un poco, a la dulce realidad que en esos momentos vivía.

-Lucy di algo, por favor - suplicó el mago

Por fin Lucy se movió, se acercó al muchacho se enganchó a su cuello y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Natsu, sigues siendo un idiota, pero eres mi idiota.

Una vez dicho esto Lucy volvió a besar al chico, el cual se había quedado de piedra con la contestación de su amada, pero en seguida le devolvió el beso, un beso que sellará su futuro.

_**El universo de Fairy Tail pertenece a su autos Hiro Mashima**_

_**Buenas tarde a todos espero que disfrutaseis con este nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Este capítulo como el anterior están dedicados a una de mis amigas._**

**_Como siempre dad opiniones, críticas, comentaros, etc. En serio me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones._**

**_Gracias a mis beta readers._**

**_Nos vemos la semana que viene, hasta entonces que paseis una buena semana._**


	6. Chapter 6

En algún lugar, en un bosque solitario y tenebroso, Gajeel descansaba. Estaba sentado en una roca, royendo un pedazo de metal, el último cacho de hierro que le había dado su chica, en su última misión juntos. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a juguetear con un pequeño colgante, el cual normalmente lo tenía escondido entre sus ropas, ya que así sentía que estaba más cerca de su corazón.

Gajeel se terminó de comer su trozo de hierro y se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando un olor familiar hizo que una leve sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

– ¡Oh, pero mira quien tenemos aquí! – se escuchó una voz procedente de unos arbustos- si es la persona que andábamos buscando-la voz se acercaba cada vez más- Gajeel Redfox.

La persona a la cual pertenecía la voz apareció en el lugar en donde se hallaba Gajeel, se trataba de un hombre alto, su rostro no se podía ver, ya que lo cubría una máscara blanca, su pelo y su cuerpo también estaban ocultos tras una espesa capa de lo que parecía piel. El enmascarado se detuvo delante del joven, el cual ni siquiera se había movido ni un centímetro de su roca.

– Geje-rio – hoy debe ser mi día de suerte

– ¿Suerte?, yo no diría eso, la última vez salisteis por los pelos, y por lo que sé tus dos amigos estaban inconscientes y la chica…, bueno la chica, sino me equivoco en estos momentos o está agonizando o no, creo que ya está muerta – dijo el enmascarado comenzando a reírse – y además hoy estás solo, completamente solo, así que ¿suerte, tu?, no amigo, no es al revés.

– Es cierto, tienes razón estoy solo, pero eso para mí es una ventaja ya que no tengo a nadie de quien estar pendiente, es decir, que te puedo dar una paliza, sin tener que estar preocupándome de los demás – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – y ahora ¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

– Ya te lo dijimos la última vez, te queremos a ti, al caza dragones de hierro y mataremos a todo aquel que nos impida lograr nuestro objetivo.

– Eso aún no te lo puedo decir, son ordenes de nuestro jefe, solamente te puedo decir, que el te quiera a ti, así que te llevaremos por las buenas o por las malas tú eliges.

-Eso lo veremos, que sea por las malas entonces, rugido del dragón de hierro.

El ataque de Gajeel iba directo al blanco, pero el enmascarado fue más rápido, por lo que esquivó el ataque con mucha facilidad. Antes de que Gajeel se percatase de su presencia, alguien más en el lugar, se posicionó a su espalda y clavándole una aguja, la cual contenía sedante para dormir a un caballo, acabó con la pelea.

– ¿Tú?, ¿Desde cuándo está este ahí?, no le pude oler…, no le pude sentir… – dijo sintiendo como le hacía efecto la droga.

– Jajajajajaja, este, este es nuestra pequeña arma, nadie es capaz de detectarlo.

El mago logró oír estas últimas palabras antes de que todo a su alrededor no fuera más que oscuridad.

**_El universo de Fairy Tail , pertenece a su autor, Hiro Mahima._**

_**Buenas tardes a todos, o mejor dicho buenas, espero que disfrutaseis con el capítulo, si os gustó dejad algún comentario, o algo por el estilo y si no... pues...también dejad alguna crítica o sugerencia.**_

_**Gracias a mis beta reader.**_

**_Me despido por esta semana, nos vemos la semana que viene, hasta entonces, que paséis una buena y feliz semana, chao._**


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel logró recuperar del todo la consciencia, se incorporó y se encontró que estaba en una especie de cárcel, oscura, sin ventanas, sólo era roca. En ese instante escuchó como una cerradura se abría y la puerta blindada que lo separaba de su libertad se abrió, y el enmascarado que lo había traído hasta allí entró diciendo:

-Vaya veo que te has despertado.

-Cabrón, espera que te coja y sabrás lo que es bueno.

Gajeel terminó de incorporarse y lazándose como una fiera fue con toda la intención de golpear a aquel hombre en toda la cara y romperle de una maldita vez esa estúpida máscara que le cubría el rostro, pero algo tiró del hacía a tras rasgándole la piel de las muñecas, miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba encadenado.

-Geje, me habéis encadenado, pero no os servirá de nada, son unas simples cadenas, es decir, es hierro, me las comeré y esa estúpida puerta también y saldré de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

- No podrás salir de aquí, ve deshaciéndote de toda esperanza, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer - dijo el enmascarado riéndose a carcajada limpia- esta celda está diseñada especialmente para ti ¿o es que todavía no te has percatado de ese juguetito que llevas al cuello?

Inmediatamente el mago se fijó en su cuello y en el descansaba una especie de gargantilla, la cual llevaba una pequeña bola transparente colgando.

-Eso que llevas es una lácrima, pequeña, pero potente. Cada vez que intentes escapar te dará una descarga tan fuerte, que te dejará inconsciente durante un día entero, es tan fuerte que no creo que la soportase ni el más fuerte de los magos santos. Esta lácrima incrementará su poder a medida que vas avanzando, es decir, que si soportas las cadenas, en cuanto traspases la puerta te dará una más fuerte, y así sucesivamente- se rio con más fuerza- no tienes forma alguna de escapar de aquí, experimentaremos contigo, suplicarás, rogaras e incluso lloraras por que llegue tu muerte o mejor dicho porque te matemos.

El caza dragones estaba muy enfadado, sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas, y esas se escapaban con demasiada rapidez.

-Y ahora empezaremos, y lo primero será esto.

- No voy a comer, ni hacer nada y menos te voy a permitir que me hagas algo-decía intentado resistirte.

-No hace falta se me olvidó un pequeño detalle. Como se te ocurra hacerme algo, a mí, a mis esbirros o a los científicos, bueno…ya lo sabes.

- Sí crees que te lo voy a poner fácil, vas listo.

El enmascarado se acercó a Gajeel, con la intención de inyectarle una sustancia, pero el mago fue más rápido y le propinó tal patada que lo envió al otro lado de la celda. En el momento en el que el hombre recibió la patada una descarga eléctrica recorría el cuerpo del joven. La descarga fue tan fuerte que le produjo una leve parálisis. El dolor no era tan solo físico, aunque él estaba acostumbrado a la electricidad gracias a las peleas que había tenido con Laxus, esta era más dolorosa y agotadora.

-¿Que mierda…me habéis… hecho?, esto…me hace algo más-dijo mientras se intentaba recuperar.

-Es cierto, no solo te afecta físicamente, sino que te agota mentalmente, dejado tu magia bajo mínimos y ahora te pincharé este pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué cojones queréis hacer conmigo?

-Supongo que ya te lo puedo decir, es muy fácil, hemos estado estudiando a todos los caza dragones conocidos tú eres el ejemplar más indicado para servirnos a nuestro propósitos- dijo pinchándole la mezcla explosiva de drogas- serás nuestra mascota y acatarás todas nuestras órdenes, te entrenaremos. Tú serás nuestra llave para el poder, nos llevará tiempo, pero al final cederás.

_**El universo de Fairy Tail pertenece a su autos, Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Buenas a todos ¿Que tal? espero que disfrutaseis con el capítulo y que os gustase. si queréis dejad algún comentario, opinión...**_

_**Gracias a mis beta readers **_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene, hasta entonces que paseis una buena semana.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Levy se encontraba en la biblioteca del gremio, sumergida entre pilas y pilas de libros. Se había encerrado en aquella sala desde el instante en el que había vuelto de su misión en solitario, misión que ella consideraba que le había llevado más tiempo del necesario, pero que a su vez le había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar en ella y en su futuro.

En el salón del gremio, en una mesa algo más apartada de las demás, se encontraban Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Wendy, tranquilamente hablando:

– Chicos, ¿Alguien sabe lo que está haciendo Levy allí dentro? – preguntó Wendy señalando en dirección a la biblioteca.

– Me parece que está haciendo algún tipo de investigación – le respondió Lucy – hace poco le pregunté pero solo logré oír no se que de su magia, creo que está buscando la mejor forma de entrenarse para incrementarla, o algo por el estilo.

– Eso está bien, por lo menos le mantendrá la mente ocupada – comentó Erza.

– Sí tienes razón, por lo menos así no pensará en él.

– Piensa, Wendy que es el primer amor de Levy, y el primer amor nunca se olvida.

– Lucy está en lo cierto, cuando vea a ese cabeza de metal, se va a enterar... – empezó a decir Natsu enfadándose cada vez más – aun no entiendo porque se fue.

– ¡Natsu! Debemos respetar su opinión – le cortó Gray.

La verdad era muy diferente a lo que estos magos estaban hablando. Sí, era cierto que Levy andaba investigando en la biblioteca la mejor forma de aumentar sus poderes y no era precisamente para ocupar su mente en algo mientras no salía en una nueva misión, no, la verdad era que quería aumentar su fuerza solo como preparativo para poder salir a recorrer el mundo en busca de Gajeel, ya que quería traerlo de vuelta a toda costa, que estuviera de nuevo, en el gremio, que estuviera a su lado.

Levy buscaba como una loca en todo libro que se tratase de escritura sólida, aunque nada más que la mencionase por encima, ella lo leía, toda la información que encontraba, todos los entrenamientos que creía que le servirían para mejorar, ejercicios, tanto físico, como mentales, etc., todo ello lo apuntaba en una libreta que tenía a su lado, todo con el fin de realizar sus objetivos, de cumplir sus nuevos sueños, no se rendiría.

Hacía días que no salía de aquel lugar, comía cuando se acordaba de que allí había un plato de comida, la cual se encargaba de traer Lucy o alguna de las chicas, ya que si fuera por ella no probaría bocado alguno, dormir poco y mal, en realidad se quedaba muchas veces dormida encima de los libros o bien dormía en el sofá que allí había, siempre con un libro entre las manos, la higiene personal por lo menos si la llevaba al día, ya que eso era superior a sus fuerzas , además de vez en cuando se daba una ducha para relajarse, en cierto modo los baños del gremio eran los mejores de la ciudad, y sobre todo cuando se disfruta de un baño solo a mitad de la noche.

Ya era tarde, se sentía agotada, se encaminó al sofá y tumbándose, miró al techo pensando:

– "Hoy ha sido un día duro, ¿verdad?, creo que tengo demasiada información por hoy es suficiente, además un buen descanso no le viene mal a nadie, ¿No lo crees así? mira que soy idiota hablando como si él estuviera aquí a mi lado abrazándome" – soltó un largo suspiro – "¿Donde estarás?, espero que donde quieras que estés, te encuentres bien y que te estés haciendo más fuerte, aunque yo tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, no vas a tener que defenderme nunca más, y cuando termine, saldré a buscarte, te encontraré, te lo aseguró, Sí no lo hago así estoy segura de que enloqueceré por mucho que Mira se empeñe de lo contrario, definitivamente te encontraré. De este modo podremos volver a estar juntos, a reírnos, a discutir, volver a realizar misiones, etc. te extraño mucho, Gajeel te hecho tanto de menos que incluso hay veces que puedo oír tu voz, extraño escuchar tu risa, verte roer hierro, la forma en la que me llamas, echo de menos tus manos, tus caricias, tus besos, tu cuerpo...".

Con este último pensamiento Levy se quedó profundamente dormida, por sus mejillas le caía una lágrima, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa y fuerza.

**_El mundo de fairy Tail pertenece a su autor , Hiro Mashima_**

**_Buenos días, lo primero es pedir perdon por el retraso, como recompesa dejare un capítulo extra. _**

**_como siempre dejar algun comentario, crítica o lo que sea_**


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado meses desde que Levy comenzó su entrenamiento, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ella también lo había hecho. Ya no utilizada aquel vestido corto, en su lugar, había aprendido que lo mejor para entrenar eran unos buenos pantalones, además de que una camiseta de tirantes era lo más cómodo, ya que no limitaba sus movimientos y mejoraba su movilidad. La forma de vestir no era lo único que había cambiado, su pelo era ahora de un color negro como la noche, pero todavía conservaba algún que otro mechón de color azulado, se había acostumbrado a recogerlo en una coleta alta, para que no le molestase el pelo en la cara. Sus ojos eran ahora oscuros y fríos y desprendían un odio, mezclado con una profunda tristeza, su cara era seria, ya no sonreía sinceramente, solo cuando sentía la adrenalina de una pelea o la excitación ante una misión difícil, se le podía vislumbrar una breve sonrisa de las que antaño siempre tenía. Sus aficiones incluso habían cambiado, ya no leía hacía meses que no cogía un libro, incluso los que poseía en su habitación casi acaban en la basura, si no hubiera sido por Lucy que la convenció para darlos a la biblioteca del gremio.

La vida de Levy giraba en torno a las misiones y a su entrenamiento y en sus ratos libres se iba o bien a su cuarto o la casa, ahora abandonada, de Gajeel, ya que incluso Lily se había mudado con Happy, o también la podías encontrar metida en algún lío.

Sus entrenamientos eran rigurosos, y de vez en cuando pedía a alguien ayuda para medir sus fuerzas. Si no estaba contenta con el resultado desaparecía durante algunos días, nadie sabía dónde se metía durante ese tiempo, pero cuando volvía, pedía una batalla, y no paraba hasta conseguirla. Primeramente la pedía, si no aceptaban empezaba a meter boca a quien se le cruzase por delante, hasta que por fin obtenía lo que quería. Ese día le había tocado a Natsu, el cual siempre estaba dispuesto para una buena pelea.

Se encontraban los dos en medio del bosque que estaba a las afueras de Magnolia, los dos habían decidido que fuese más entrenamiento que pelea, así que habían estado allí desde antes del amanecer. Los dos se encontraban inmersos en la batalla cuando Natsu percibió, por el olfato, que su amada se acercaba.

– Levy, vamos a descansar un poco, llevamos mucho tiempo sin descansar y tanto mi magia como la tuya piden un descanso a gritos.

– Está bien – dijo con tono de molestia.

–- Ya es la hora de la comida chicos – dijo Lucy apareciendo en el claro en el que estaban con una cesta en las manos – ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su novio.

– Bien – le contestó agarrando a Lucy por la cintura y depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Os he traído algo de comer, para que recuperéis fuerzas.

– Gracias – le contestó Levy de forma secante.

Lucy sintió, por las palabras de su amiga, que ese no era el mejor momento para decir nada y menos para entablar una conversación con ella, así que dejó la cesta y se fue.

Mientras la maga celestial se alejaba la mente de Levy analizaba todos los detalles que sus ojos acababan de ver.

– "¿Desde cuándo esos dos tienen algo? ¿Por qué he sido la última en enterarme? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? De todas formas dudo que le hiciese algún caso".

El atardecer fue la campana que daba fin al entrenamiento, por lo que los dos magos se dirigieron hacia el gremio. Como siempre el gremio estaba muy animado, tal vez un poco más de lo acostumbrado y ahí es cuando la venda, que cubría los ojos de la maga de escritura sólida, terminó de caerse.

– "¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado metida en mi propio mundo?, ¿Desde cuándo todo el mundo está feliz y contento? Pareciese que los problemas de la vida no existieran para ellos, todo es dulce, rosa y pasteloso. ¡Esto es peor que la más pastelosa de las novelas rosas!" – una arcada subió por su garganta – "Me dan ganas de vomitar. No puedo soportar esto por mucho tiempo mañana cogeré una misión, cual sea, y me iré de aquí durante un largo periodo de tiempo".

La maga se giró para encaminarse hacia la salida pero algo le cortó el paso.

– ¿Ya te vas Levy? – preguntó Wendy.

– Sí no me encuentro muy bien – le respondió poniéndole la mejor de sus falsas sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte si quieres?

– No te preocupes tan solo es algo de cansancio – le mintió.

– Está bien, que descanses.

Levy salió del gremio con dirección a Fairy Hils, lo que ella no sabía es que, desde el mismo momento en que apareció en el edificio alguien la había vigilado desde una esquina de la segundo piso.

_**El universo de Fairy Tail pertenece a su autor, Hiro Mashima**_

_**Este es el capítulo extra, es mi forma de recompensaros, jeje. **_

_**No cesare en mi empeño, asi que dejar algun comentario, crítica... lo que querais**_

_**Gracias a mis betas reader**_


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel se despertó en medio de unos fuertes gritos, sudoroso, y con la respiración todavía agitada.

– "Mierda otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla, ya me estoy empezando a cansar de ella, últimamente no dejo de soñar una y otra vez lo mismo, una y otra vez. Tengo que saber que significa, la repaso una y otra vez" – se rasco la cabeza, todavía estaba sentado en lo que llamaba cama – "siempre que cierro los ojos veo las mismas imágenes, estoy en una habitación, muy oscura, una luz ilumina una pequeña sección en medio está mi enana, pidiendo ayuda desesperada, nadie la ayuda, nadie está con ella, está completamente sola en medio de la nada, tirada en el suelo, cubierta con sangre, con su sangre, sus bellos ojos pierden su luz, su vida con cada minuto que pasa. En su pelo azulado cubierto por sangre siguen apoyadas las gafas de lectura rápida que siempre lleva, en ellas puedo ver algo, pero no logro identificar lo que es, así que lo ignoro por completo. En el momento que me agacho para intentar ayudarla se oye por toda la estancia su voz preguntándome el porque lo había hecho. Y repitiendo mi nombre constantemente, por instinto me tapo los oídos no quiero oírlo, no quiero... y por fin se calla, todo se queda en silencio, ya está muerta y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro me agacho para recoger su cadáver y darle el último abrazo. Pero algo me llama la atención, sus gafas se están cayendo y las imágenes que en ellas veo me aterrorizan. En ellas se reflejan dos personas una con una máscara que le ríe a carcajada limpia, pero yo no la oigo, y la otra tiene su rostro cubierto de sangre sus manos más y todo su cuerpo está salpicado con ella, la cara del asesino es inexpresiva no se mueve no hace nada. Por fin puedo moverme y a la misma vez el cabrón que le la mato se mueve también. Empiezo a gritar, pues me he dado cuenta de que el culpable de que ella esté así soy yo, yo que tanto la amaba, yo que tanto quería protegerla, y al final fui su verdugo, yo... y ahí me vuelvo a despertar gritando, entre sudores como siempre".

Gajeel se levantó del camastro y se dirigió al baño que le habían instalado en la celda, llenó la pileta de agua, dispuesto a lavarse la cara. En vez de eso se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua, no se reconocía, es cierto que hacía tiempo que no se veía en el espejo, pero tampoco se podía creer lo que el agua le mostraba, ya no quedaba nada de aquel muchacho que una vez fue, su cara era todo un poema, llena de cicatrices, y cubierta con una espesa barba, ya que no le permitían tener cuchillas o cualquier otro utensilio que cortase, los pircing que tanto le caracterizaban habían desaparecido, aunque no los agujeros, lo cual le daban un aspecto más aterrador. La larga melena azabache, ya no estaba, se la habían rapado para que no le molestase a los científicos. Por mucho que se veía, no encontraba nada de sí mismo en aquel reflejo.

– Tu comida – dijo uno de los esbirros que allí trabajaban.

– ¿Has hecho eso?

– Sí ya entregué la solicitud de la misión en el gremio de magnolia.

– ¿Cuánto te llevó?

– Más o menos tres días de camino de ida y los mismos de vuelta.

– Mmmm, entonces si son tres días de camino, súmale los días que estará en el tablón antes de que a alguien le llame la atención, eso claro contando de que esté en el tablón, así pueden tardar meses, espero que lo vean pronto.

– Emm me parece que por eso no te tienes que preocupar, ya que pedí hablar directamente con el maestro.

– ¿Con el maestro?, ¿No le habrás dado más información de la que te he dicho?

– No tranquilo, solo les he dicho que un hombre necesitan que le ayuden y que la recompensa será generosa.

– ¿Que te contestó? – preguntó Gajeel interesado.

– Que enviarían a alguien lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Y la recompensa?

– Será el tesoro que sustenta toda esta organización.

– Geje – entonces solo tengo que aguantar un poco más.

– ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – le preguntó el esbirro.

– Adelante

– ¿Por qué pedir ayuda a un gremio si eres muy fuerte? ¿Y por qué ese gremio en concreto?

– ¿Por qué pedir ayuda? La respuesta es fácil. Primero, no me puedo mover de aquí, sin que este juguetito me meta un viaje – dijo señalando la lácrima que tenía en el cuello – y aunque me estoy acostumbrando a los que me da cuanto intento resistirme, no quiero experimentarlo cuando intente salir de la segunda puerta. Segundo aunque sea fuerte, que te echen una mano, nunca viene mal. Y en cuanto a lo del gremio..., Geje es el gremio, con los magos más locos y destructivos que conozco y el único que aceptaría este tipo de misiones suicidas sin pensarlo dos veces –le contestó con algo de melancolía.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos:

– Te quieres comer la puñetera comida, te he dicho mil veces que mis órdenes son que te alimentes y vas a comer, aunque sea por la fuerza.

La persona que se acercaba giró la cabeza para ver mejor a través de la máscara y sin decir nada siguió su camino.

Gajeel terminó la comida y antes de entregarle el plato le preguntó:

– ¿Recuerdas el plan?

El esbirro asintió y cogiendo el plato se fue. Gajeel se quedó solo se tiró en el suelo

– Ya falta poco para salir de esta mierda, estos imbéciles creían que podían doblegar mi voluntad, que equivocados estaban.

_**El universo de Fairy Tail, pertece a su autor, Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Nuevamente pedir perdon por el retraso,se me acumuló muchas cosas, trabajos para la facultad, exámenes, familia, amigos...**_

_**Dejad algún comentario, crítica...lo que querais**_

_**Gracias a mmis veta readers**_

_**espero que os gustasen los capítulos y nos vemos la semana que viene hasta entonces que paseis una buena y feliz semana, nos vemos la semana que viene.**_


	11. Chapter 11

– Jet, Droy – llamó el maestro – venid.

– ¿Qué sucede maestro? – preguntó Jet.

– ¿Habéis visto a Levy?

– No, pero seguro a esta hora puede estar o bien en su Fairy Hils o bien allí.

– Podéis ir a buscarla, por favor.

– Pero maestro… - empezó a decir Droy, su cara estaba blanca del miedo – la última vez que intentamos hablar con ella casi nos mata, ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros, parece que nos odia.

– Ya lo sé, ir a buscarla, quiero hablar con ella, ¿entendisteis?

Los dos magos se pusieron firmes y con voz potente dijeron a la vez:

– Sí maestro, ya vamos.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo del despacho del Makarov en busca de su ahora ex–compañera, cada uno se dirigió a un lugar diferente, Droy se encaminó hacia la habitación de la muchacha, mientras que Jet fue hacia el lugar donde era más probable que se encontrase, era donde pasaba más tiempo, era la casa de Gajeel. Esa casa ya no quedaba nada más que polvo y suciedad y recuerdos, ya que incluso Lily había abandonado aquel lugar, se había mudado hacia mucho con Wendy y Charle, cosa que a Happy le ponía realmente celoso.

Jet llegó a la casa y efectivamente, Levy se encontraba allí, estaba sentada en el suelo en una equina, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. A Jet terminó por rompérsele el corazón al ver así a la mujer que una vez amó

– "¿Dónde había quedado aquella muchacha tan alegre? ¿Dónde se escondía la chica por la que se desvivía, por la que se peleaba con Droy?, ya no queda nada de ella, ni siquiera un resquicio. Ahora…ahora solo es un cuerpo sin alma ninguna, era una fría y oscura sombra del pasado, ahora esa mujer que un día amé sólo es un recuerdo, en bello y hermoso recuerdo" – pensaba Jet al ver a la chica.

Reuniendo el valor que necesitaba, dio un par de pasos al frente, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la maga los escuchara.

– Levy… - empezó a decir con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué? – soltó con enfado.

– El…el maestro…

– Arg, quieres soltarlo de una vez.

– El maestro te está buscando – se quedó en silencio.

– Está bien, vámonos.

Durante el camino de vuelta, solo reinaba un incomodo silencio entre los dos, cada uno iba pensando en sus cosas.

– "Seguro que nos sigue culpando de lo que sucedió, parece que nunca nos perdonará, ya sabe de sobra que no fue nuestra culpa, nosotros no sabíamos que planeaba hacer, nadie sabía nada y aun así… aun así nos culpa. ¡Como hecho de menos a mi Levy! ¡Como echo de menos aquella dulce chica! No lo entiendo, ¿Si tanto quiere romper con el pasado, por que quedarse aquí? ¿Qué le ata a este lugar?"- pensaba Jet

Llegaron a la puerta del gremio y Jet se para de repente, se giró hacia Levy, que iba unos pasos por detrás, y le dijo:

– El maestro te espera en su despacho, yo voy a buscar a Droy – y utilizando su magia se fue hacia la habitación de las chicas.

La maga se dirigió hacia el despacho, paso por el salón del gremio sin saludar a nadie, todos se le quedaron mirando, pero ella los ignoró a todos. Se plantó delante de la puerta del maestro, respiró profundamente, llamó a la puerta y entró.

– ¿Me ha llamado? – preguntó sonriendo con falsedad.

– Sí, Levy siéntate, tenemos que hablar. Ah y por favor quita esa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

El maestro respiró antes de empezar a hablar

– Te he dejado tiempo, para que curases tus heridas a tu manera, pero la manera que escogiste… Levy te estás metiendo en demasiados lios, tu actitud ha cambiado, tus amigos te temen, nadie se atreve a hablarte, ya no eres tú misma. Sabes perfectamente que os quiero como si fueseis mis propios hijos y ahora tú me preocupas demasiado.

– ¿A dónde quiere llegar maestro?

– Quiero probar una cosa. Todavía no le has contado a nadie lo que sucedió en aquella misión ¿verdad?

– Así es, no lo he visto necesario.

– No está bien que te guardes las cosas, contárselo a alguien podía haberte curado el corazón, pero así solamente recuerdas las cosas y seguramente te preguntarás que podías haber hecho otras cosas o podría haber dicho esto, etc. A lo que quiero llegar es que ya es hora de que me cuentes lo que pasó.

– ¿Pero no había hablado con Jet, Droy y con Gajeel?

– Si hablé con ellos pero necesito saber tu versión.

Levy se quedó en blanco la verdad no quería hablar de eso.

– Levy cuéntame lo que pasó te hará bien – le dijo con tono paternal – yo te escucharé hasta el final.

**_El Universo de Fairy Tail Pertenece al autor su, Hiro Mashima_**

**_disculpad el retraso se me ha roto el _****_portátil_****_y solo hay un ordenador para 4 personas y ... ya _****_podéis_****_imaginar el resto_**

**_Dejar un comentario, crítica... lo que _****_queráis_**

**_Gracias a mis beta readers_**

**_Nos vemos la semana que viene hasta entonces que _****_tengáis_****_una buena y feliz semana _**


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal"Levy suspiró, le dolía mucho recordar, no quería hacerlo. El despacho se sumió en un silencio, ella quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que el maestro no cesaría en su empeño y que era inútil, temía que este día llegara. Se armo de valor durante ese instante y comenzó a hablar:/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-regresábamos a casa después de haber completado nuestra misión con éxito, y por extraño que parezca ese día un hubo destrozos que lamentar, así que paseábamos tranquilamente por el bosque. Nunca debí de ceder a las súplicas de Gajeel de no montar en ese estúpido tren – se lamentaba la chica – íbamos en parejas Gajeel y yo delante y Jet y Droy iban detrás. Estábamos hablando alegremente de cosas triviales, me giré a preguntarle algo a Jet, pero detrás nuestra no había nadie, me paré en seco y Gajeel también, decidimos buscarlos por separado, puesto que pensábamos que se habían despistado, y por lo tanto se habían perdido. Retrocedí mis pasos para encontrar algún otro camino por que hubieran podido ir. Al final logré encontrarlos entre unos arbustos, estaban inconscientes, empecé a llamar a Gajeel, pero nadie me respondió, temí lo peor, me quedé sin respiración esperando oír algún sonido, y así fue escuché sonidos de pelea, corrí hacia ellos. Llegué al lugar de donde procedían aquellos sonidos y vi a Gajeel pelear con un extraño hombre, lo único que recuerdo de ese hombre es que utilizaba una de esa máscaras blancas que no tienen dibujado ninguna expresión. Quise ayudarlo, pero me gritó que no me acercara, pero no le hice caso, cuando se percató de que estaba más cerca de él, me volvió a gritar, retrocedí un poco, pero me fijé que al otro lado alguien salía de unos matorrales y se dispuso a atacarle por detrás, así que sin pensarlo lancé un ataque, no le di pero logré pararle, lancé otro hechizo para desviar su atención del objetivo. Ese enorme hombre se quedó parado, como si no supiera que hacer, miró al enmascarado y este le dio la orden de matarme, así que lance otro hechizo, pero me lo devolvió, no sé como lo hizo, logré esquivar el ataque. Gajeel estaba teniendo problemas así que decidí escribir hierro para darle fuerzas y en cuanto lo cogió, me volví a concentrar en la batalla que tenia en frente, el grandullón no se movía, parecía como si no supiese lo que tenia que hacer. A mi espalda escuché un potente rugido, me giré y vi al enmascarado volar por los aires inconsciente, ese fue el momento que el grandullón aprovechó para atacarme, pero me percaté de sus intenciones y lo esquivé, dándole una visión perfecta de lo que acontecía con el otro y… y… en ese momento… – la maga ya no podía aguantar más sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, mientras el maestro la miraba con ternura. La chica tomó aire y siguió – en ese momento el se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba herido y un grito desgarrador, de rabia salió de su garganta, y a su alrededor empezaron a crease esferas de un color morado, y las lanzó contra Gajeel, corrí todo lo que pude y le empujé impactado todas aquellas esferas contra mi… - Levy guardo un momento de silencio, ya que las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo – después de eso desperté en la enfermería.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy no pudo más y rompió en llanto, el maestro se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella y con un abrazo le dijo:p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Esta bien, ya pasó, tranquila – le decía con tono paternal – solo quería aliviar un poco tu Corazón.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Pasado un buen rato la maga se recuperó.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estas bien?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Sí - le respondió con la voz algo ronca y muy bajito.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-bien ahora que ya estas mejor, te voy a decir el otro motivo por el que te llamé.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emstrongEl universo de Fairy Tail pertenece a su autor, Hiro Mashima.strong/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emstrongFeliz año a todo el mundo, espero que tuvieseis unas buenas fiestas y que descansaseis. Pido perdón por no haber subido antes el capitulo, deseo que os gustase.strong/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongemComo siempre opinar, criticar, comentar... lo que más os apetezca. Gracias a mis beta readers.em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongem Nos vemos la semana que viene, si puedo, que empiezan los exámenes en la universidad y no se si tendré tiempo para escribir, hasta entonces que tengáis una buena y feliz semana.em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
